A Wish
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Dumbledore meminta Harry memberi satu permintaan pada Draco. AU. Celebrating FID, #1 project. xD Oneshot, drabble. Sho-Ai. No pairing flame. RnR, da?


**Title: **A Wish

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** T (atau M?)

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Word Count: **870

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning:** Shonen-Ai/Slash, AU, OOC for good, MINIM deskripsi, hanya dialog, krispiness, pervert!Draco **(-_-)**

**Kaze's Notes: Welcome~ :D **makasih udah mampir dan mau baca. DMHP buat readers, drabble lagi~ silahkan flame untuk alasan jelas, jangan flame pairing, da? Enjoy and Happy Reading! **=DD for FID.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Dumbledore meminta Harry memberi satu permintaan pada Draco. AU, Drarry. Celebrating FID, #1 project. xD Oneshot, drabble. Sho-Ai. No pairing flame. RnR, da?

**.**

**~:-:-:-o-:-:-:~**

—**o—**

**Harry Potter © **J.K. Rowling

**A Wish © **Kaze (kumonnetskazette)

—**o—**

**~:-:-:-o-:-:-:~**

**.**

Ia merasa dibuntuti.

Matanya melirik ke kanan.

Kosong.

Mata kelabunya kembali melirik ke kiri.

Kosong.

Bola matanya menatap ke depan.

Kosong.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong.

Ia mengedikkan bahu, dan saat langkahnya baru tiga kali bergema di koridor kosong tengah malam itu...

"Malfoy."

Harry Potter memanggilnya. Draco berbalik dan ia mendapati Harry melipat sesuatu dan memasukkan selembar perkamen ke kantungnya.

"Potter. Senangnya kau membuntutiku pada malam hari."

"Kau ingin kubuntuti?" mata hijau (yang liciknya, sangat terlihat indah karena menyala di kegelapan seperti ini) Potter melebar.

"Mungkin untukmu, ya."

"A—err—j-jangan senyum-senyum, Malfoy. A-aku mengikutimu karena Dumbledore—"

"Oh? Dumbledore menginginkan kau agar kau menjadi budak—"

"—memintaku memberimu sebuah permintaan."

"Permintaan?"

"Yep."

"Contohnya?"

"Ya kau pikir sendiri, Malfoy. Kau punya otak."

"Permintaanku terlalu banyak."

"Hanya satu."

"Tak bisa lebih?"

"Dumbledore bilang, hanya satu—"

"Kalau menurut dirimu sendiri, Potter, kau ingin memberiku berapa permintaan?"

"Aku sih, satu saja ogah."

"..."

"Pasang wajah seperti itu juga tidak akan ngefek, Malfoy. Kau tahu aku. Cepat, sebut saja permintaan."

"Sial kau, Potter."

"Aku datang untuk memberimu permintaan—"

"Jadi, kau seperti malaikat—bidadari yang mengabulkan permintaan, begitu?"

"Sayang sekali **bukan**, Malfoy."

"Lalu, kau bisa apa?"

"Ya.. yang kubisa. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta—"

"Apapun?"

"Ada batasan—"

"Apapun, benar? Oke, kalau begitu, aku minta agar kau memakai jubah sangat pendek seperti perempuan, pakai pita merah—"

"Ap-apa kau—_GILA_! Bukan yang seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Lalu? Kau bilang, apapun yang aku minta, kau akan mengerjakannya!"

"Tapi jangan seperti hal mes—!"

"Kau bisa semuanya, Potter, jadi mudah untukmu!"

"Kau bilang memakai jubah pendek begitu mudah?"

"Tentu, tinggal potong—"

"Harga diri dipertaruhkan, Malfoy! Argh, sedikit normal bisa tidak, sih?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Cepat bilang!"

"Melihatmu frustasi cukup menghibur."

"...Demi apapun, aku akan benar-benar bisa sinting disini..."

"Kau menghinaku."

"Memang itu maksudku."

"..."

"Malfoy, waktuku hanya sampai tengah malam! Kompromi sedikit bisa?"

"...Kau menghinaku tadi. Minta maaf."

"..."

"Minta maaf, cepat, Potter, katamu tadi waktumu sampai tengah malam. Ini sudah mendekati."

"...Baik. Malfoy, aku minta ma—"

"Menunduk."

"...Kau sial, sangat sangat sialan. _Git_."

"...Oke, karena aku sialan, aku minta agar kau bersedia menjadi _one-night-stand_—"

"Aku serius!"

"Atau.. siapkan jalan agar aku bisa menyelinap ke tempatmu tidur dan kita bisa—"

"MALFOY!"

"Ini yang kumau, Potter."

"T-tapi, bisa tidak jangan—"

"Oh ya. Kau tau _French_ _Maid—_penyihir pelayan Prancis? Nah, pakai jubahnya. Kau pasti cocok."

"**Tidak** mungkin! Kau _fetish_ dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Atau tidak, biarkan aku memberimu _love-bite_ di—oh Potter, wajah yang imut."

"Malfoy, kau sangat—mesum, kau tahu."

"Kau yang membuatku gila atau mesum atau _git_ seperti katamu tadi."

"..."

"_Dating_?"

"Tidak. Harus kukerjakan permintaanmu sekarang, Malfoy."

"Biarkan aku berkunjung ke kamarmu dan pada malam hari—"

"Aku tidak punya—"

"Oh? Kau tidak punya apa? Pacar? Ayo kita pacaran, kalau begitu."

"Tidak—mungkin."

"Itu permintaanku."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

"AP—!"

"Satu menit sebelum tengah malam, Potty."

"A—"

"Memang apa yang terjadi kalau kau tidak mengerjakan apa yang kuminta?"

"Trelawney meramalkan sesuatu yang buruk—walau aku tidak mempercayainya—"

"Trelawney tahu hal ini? Potter, kau sungguh malang. Yah, kubilang kau cukup beruntung karena aku memintamu menciumku. Atau aku yang menciummu."

"Aku lebih lebih—**lebih** malang ketika kau memintaku menciummu, Malfoy. Sungguh."

"Malfoy tidak bagi-bagi ciuman gratis."

"Katakan itu pada Parkinson."

"...Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu tidak! Untuk apa? Aku punya—err... Cho—"

"Ciuman pertamamu 'basah'?"

"T-tau darimana kau?"

"Slytherin punya caranya sendiri."

"_Git_."

"Oke, beberapa detik lagi. Kemari kau Potty."

"Tidak!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**BRAK!**_

"OW! Sakit—ummph!"

"Akui sajalah, Potter."

"M-Malf—umph! Malfoy, lep—amph! Tanganmu! Singkirkan tanganmu sek—MALFOY!"

"Nah, dengan begini, satu permintaanku telah dikerjakan, Potter. Satu lagi permintaan, Potter~."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:::**

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

**Makasih sebanyak apapun **buat yang udah baca dan niat review~! Yep, drabble karena kepikiran. **-,-** Fic buat **FID**. Kaze ada drarry lain. **;D** Dan slash tiiiidak akan punah. Silahkan komen dan protes sesuka hati di kolom review, readers. **:D** Telat review? No probs, Kaze usahain bales juga kok. Gapapa, ayo, review~ *dihajar* Better late than never, ne? Oh, ya—liburan udah mau abis. **TT_TT **

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Dengan salam fujoshi,<p>

-Kaze,

Finished in 9th of July, 2011.


End file.
